Ame o matte iru
by Ehllei
Summary: What if the fairy tail mages were only normal humans living a normal world attending a normal school and going in as normal students and meeting and falling in love like normals would do? - Under that rain, everything happen as if it was meant to be...
1. Ame o matte iru

What if the fairy tail mages were only normal humans living a normal world attending a normal school and going in as normal students and meeting and falling in love like normals would do?

_Under that rain, everything happen as if it was meant to be..._

It was around late in the afternoon, rain falls hard that time and all of us were stuck inside the guild.

"It's really pouring out there is it?" said by the girl with long scarlet colored hair..

"Well it can't be help... they said it would rain..." said by the girl with the short silver locks as she stir her tea. "Back in Edolas, there are some parts of that world where rain is hardly seen" She added.

"Edolas huh... A world like ours but there's no magic..."

Every body inside the guild went quiet. "Do you think there are other worlds there?" Ask by the blue pig-tailed hair girl.

"well that could be possible, we already know edolas, the world with no magic yet like ours... then the world of celestial spirit and earthland our world... so I guess it is possible there are other world in there that we didn't even know." said by the butt naked guy as he sat in his chair without any clothes on.

"If there are I wonder if there are other versions of us, I wanted to meet them." Said by the blonde girl as she imagined what kind of other worlds there is.

"GAAHH! this is so boring! Gray, Fight me" Shouted by the guy with pink spikes as he stand in the middle of the table challenging a fight.

"Just shut up flame brain, I am in no mood for a fight... why not just sit there or go to sleep or something" He answered.

"Tch. O-kay..." He answered back as he went down the table and sat on the chair looking bored as he is. The rain continued to fall that time, until the sun were no longer could be seen and the stars were covered by thick black clouds. Everybody were forced to have a sleep over in the guild.

Every body ended their conversation late in the evening only about the other worlds there is... and went to sleep.


	2. Prologue: Waiting for the rain

Hi there! Apparently I've been watching this anime too much and reading too much fanfiction of it that I wanted to create my own. ***Twirling a pen in the fingers*** You see because I love this duo! ***fangirling***

Why wont they just end it with NaLu, Gruvia, Gejevy and the supposed OTP in a big WEDDING!? ah mou~!

anyway... hope you like this story... I will do an advance apology for the misspelled words that I didn't see.. haha

* * *

It was raining hard that afternoon, As I forgot to bring an umbrella, I put my bag on top of my head and run through the rain to look for cover. I passed through her. That was the first time I saw her and yet she looks very familiar to me... It was fate that brought us together that moment. As we passed through each other, our eyes met as if it was magnetized to one another but none of us took a moment to stop.

After that, the skies cleared up and as I look back ones more... I didn't saw her anymore...

.

.

.

It was raining hard that time... no one expected that it would rain, A lot of people run under the rain to look for shelter against it. It was a good thing that I always come prepared. As I walked on the streets holding my umbrella, I passed through him, he was running with his bad on his head as a cover. As our eyes met that time everything felt as if it slowed down but none of us took a moment to stop.

A few minutes after that encounter, the skies slowly cleared up... someone I knew stop by me and gave me ride...

as I look back outside the window...

I could no longer see him...


	3. 1 That Moment

"Do you think Macao-sensei will treat you this time, if ever you win the game?" Said by the girl with short silver locks as she swing her feet back and forth while sitting on a table.

_kono onna Lisanna Strauss, an animal lover and studying hater girl who has a crush on one of the aces of the basket ball team of her school._

"tch.. him? treating us? there's a 99.9% chance that it is a No while the remaining .1% is a maybe..." said by a guy with a spiky black hair and dark blue eyes.

_kono otoko Gray Fullbuster, he is good at basketball ball but doesn't want to wear any clothes when playing. He is one of the aces of the basketball team._

"Gray, when did you learn math? but considering Macao-sensei's personality I guess that wont be possible but still this is a summer competition against the ERA Academy, your last game as a junior after this a new semester starts and were all seniors by that time." said Lisanna. "he should at least treat you for an ice or a tabasco sauce..." she added.

"oi! oi! Lisanna don't forget that there are still other members of the team who, are still normal and not that fond of ice or tabasco sauce like those two.." said by a guy with long black hair that covers his right eye as he scrach the back of his hair looking shy.

_kono otoko Alzack Connell, one of the members of the basketball team. He is the boyfriend of Bisca and a shooting range game addict._

" our last day as a junior huh... and your last game as well... after this we will all be seniors, time really sure does fly." said by a young woman with long, straight green hair that reaches down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs framing her face.

_kono onna Bisca Mulan, Alzack's girlfriend. And an addict when it comes to shooting range games in some game corner._

"hmm... don't worry everything will be fine. We will win against the ERA Academy and Macao-sensei will treat us as well. Like what you said Gray there is a .1% that it is a maybe right?" said by the guy with pink spiked hair and a very playful smirk on his face as he plays with his pet cat happy.

_Kono otoko Natsu Dragneel, one of the ace of the basket ball team and a hot headed guy who always thinks of his friends first._

Everyone inside the classroom was quiet like they were relieved by the words said by Natsu. They smiled to one another like they were saying bring it on, we can do it for everything will be alright.

"say Gray, when did you learn science?" asked Natsu innocently.

"WHAT THE?! IT'S MATH STUPID RETARD! AND STOP BRINGING YOUR CAT AT SCHOOL!" shouted Gray.

"HUH?! WHAT DID YOU SAY STRIPPER?! I COULD BRING HAPPY WHEREVER I WANT TO AND WHENEVER IT IS! AND I DIDN'T BROUGHT HIM HE FOLLOWED ME!" said Natsu as he stood up and look at Gray like he was challenging him.

"HMMP! IT'S A GOOD THING YOUR CAT WAS SMART UNLIKE HIS MASTER WHO HAS A FLAME FOR A BRAIN!"

" ICE PRINCESS!"

"FLAME BRAIN!"

" DROOPY EYES!"

" PYROMANIAC!"

" GGGGGGRRRRRRR! LET'S FIGHT! OUTSIDE! NOW!" said the two in unison.

"there they go again" said lisanna " if Erza catches you, you two are in big trouble..." she added.

"let them be, it's no use telling them when they start fighting like that..." said Alzack.

With Natsu's question the relieved feeling inside the classroom broke and changed into sweat drops as they look at Gray and Natsu's childish fight.

... (Then..)

"Tch, that stupid Gray... he got away because of him, Erza did a harsh lecture on me for hours...ALONE!" said Natsu as he was talking to himself looking quite annoyed.

It was already after class, every student had gone home except for Natsu who was left behind due to Erza, the class president of his room who did a number on him because, him and Gray were caught fighting but Gray manage to got away so Natsu were left to suffer on Erza's anger.

"Happy is not anywhere at school so he must have gone home on his own..." As Natsu was walking home, he felt a drop of water on him then the rain started to fall.

_shoot! I forgot my umbrella at home!_

Putting his bag on his head, he run to look for cover. As he was running while looking from left to right looking for a place to stay, his eyes met someone and they were like as if it was magnetized to one another. Both of them looked at each other as they pass through one another but never stopping by for that moment as they continue to move.

a few minutes later, the skies slowly cleared up and Natsu stopped and looked back to see if those eyes were still around but he couldn't see them anymore.

He felt a moment of familiarization yet a still feels new.

(To be continued)

* * *

I'm sorry if it sucks or what ever it is... I wonder why is it that it looks good in my imagination but looks bad and plain when I try to put it into letter haha am I that bad in explaining and expressing thinigs into words ahahaha I am new to this kind of thing ehehe... you could leave me some advice if you want so I could improve this more...

Please continue reading Thank you...


	4. 2 That Rain with a bet

"Ahh... it's raining... mou!" said by a blonde girl as she looked outside the window of a restaurant.

_Kono onna Lucy Heartfilia. daughter of a rich family but due to family quarrel she left home and start living on her own in an apartment though her father still supports her financial needs._

"Ah! I forgot! Levy-chan I have to get going... I'm sorry... I have to feed plue!" She said as started rushing toward the door. "See you tomorrow! No matter what happen I am on full support! GO ERA!" Lucy gave them a big smile and opened her umbrella and started to leave.

It was raining hard that afternoon, under her umbrella she watched people run through the rain to look for cover. No part of the streets were left dry. As she watched every rain drop fall on her way, she saw someone she doesnt even know. Their eyes met, as they exchanged gazes with another everything just went too slow. They continue to pass through each other until they could no longer meet each others eyes.

As he continue to keep running and she continue to keep walking, they felt something indescribable. Lucy continued walking when suddenly someone's car stopped by and called her out, it was her boyfriend ready to give her a ride. As she slowly get on the car the skies slowly clears up. Looking back on the window of the car searching for those eyes that slowly getting further in her view.

she felt a very faint feeling of familiar but something very new.

**[ On the other hand at the same time]**

"ne...ne...ne listen! Are you even following what I am even saying? The match between Fairy Academy vs us will be tomorrow! And I heard that they were strong and really hard to beat! We need a strategy" said by a short blue girl as she browsed over notebook.

_Kono onna Levy McGarden, she is the current manager of the team ERA basketball, she has a small thing for someone._

"Gihi~ really? this is gonna be fun..." said by the one giving off a smirk of a devil was by a long black haired guy with piercing.

_Kono otoko Gajeel Redfox, The team leader of the said team, he is a deliquent but he loves to play music and sing._

As Gajeel and Levy continued to discuss their plan to beat off Fairy Academy, Gray along with his team and Lisanna enters the restaurant to be followed by a nagging Erza.

"I already said sorry, Erza... and It was Natsu who started the whole thing." said Gray.

"As class president I dont allow any violence!" said by a long scarlet colored hair girl as sha nags her way into a table.

_Konno onna Erza Scarlet, the class president feared by many and one big sweet tooth. She is also known for her competitive attitude._

"ma...ma... that's enough Erza besides it is summer there are no students at school besides us and the school workers." said Lisanna.

"Tomorrow will be your last match between our school and ERA Academy, I cannot allow anyone in the team to be hurt even if its summer." Erza and the other continued their talk when suddenly.

"Oya! If it isnt the Fairies..." Said Gajeel as he slowly walk toward Erza and co.

"mou! Gajeel this isnt the time to start a fight!" shouted Levy

"Gajeel" they said in unison

"Say Faries are you ready to lose tomorrow? *Gihi*"

"Us lose you'll be the one who should be getting ready" claimed Gray

why dont we make our fight more interesting... let's start a bet If our team wins. You, the exhibitionist and the idiot pink hair will transfer to my school this coming semester. How about it?" said Gajeel as he sat comfortably in front Erza.

"What if our team wins? What will you do?"

"hmmm... Me and shorty will transfer to your school."

"eeeeeeeeehhhhh! are you stupid?! Why are you dragging me with you?!" shouted Levy looking a bit startled.

"tch... then let's add bunny girl along... so what do you say titania?"

"hmmm... IT'S A DEAL! better ready your records for transfer" said by Erza.

_From that moment the deal between Fairy team and the Era team was officially made. _

_What could be waiting for them? _

**(To be continued)**

* * *

Sorry for the long absent... hehe

I am a very slow updater...

This story is also found on: 56924342-ame-o-matte-iru-2-that-rain-with-a-bet


	5. 3 Get your head in the game

"GO ERA!" "GO FAIRIES!" the shout of the intense supporters as they cheer on their own team to give support. Both team run back and forth showing perseverance that they are not ready to lose as if they were dancing along with their sweats synchronizing with the beat of the sound of the bouncing ball.

_I will not transfer to that school!_ the only thing that runs inside their head. Both Gray and Natsu are giving their best to beat off the number one player of team ERA, Gajeel. Its 32-32, both of the scores are head on heads like the star players of both teams.

The game was on fire, neither teams wont quit. The shouting fans, the endless support, the cheering and the revealing abs of Gray as he took of his top made the squeal of the girls more intense especially the shout of a blunette girl who is sitting in the middle along with the audience.

"This is tough..." Said Gray as he took the ball back when the break was over. The sound of the squeaking shoes run across the court signaling his team mates what to do. 2 more minutes left, the ball been passed around and been bouncing off back and forth, with Gajeel on their tails. They were having a hard time to score another point.

"Gajeel! Steal and Shoot that ball!" Shouted the bluenette manager of team era looking quite worried and irritated in the mess shes in.

"Would you shut up short stump! I'm concentrating in the game!" shouted Gajeel back.

20 seconds left, Natsu manage to get the ball off Gajeels hands which made Levy almost faint in her seat.

"Sh*t! Get back here pink hair!"

"Yosh! great thinking fire breath, taking that ball in their lovers quarrel moment was a good idea." said gray as he run behind natsu.

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" shouted gajeel as he follow natsu for the ball. Gray manage to block and defend which gave natsu the opportunity to shoot off the ball. Those last seconds gives off a suspense feeling for the watchers of the game

Natsu looking eager to shoot the ball made a cool stance "I want that .1% to happen and I am not transferring school this semester because I will go to school along side with my nakamas for FAIRY ACADEMY is my only school!" Shouted Natsu while giving off a cool pose as he holds the ball.

"NATSU! ENOUGH WITH YOUR SPEECH AND SHOOT THAT DAMN BALL!" Shouted the scarlet hair looking quite hot headed in her seat which made natsu lose the pose and shoot the ball before the buzzer went haywire.

The ball felt like it was on slow motion along with counting for the buzzer, everyone was watching, holding their breath toward the suspense..._ will it be in? will the fairies transfer school? will gajeel's team win? did the fairies lose? is everything really on slow motion? _So many random questions lurks around in their heads as they watched the ball in suspense.

* * *

**[ At the same time outside the event]**

"ne..ne Lucy... I saw you yesterday in the frontseat of Loke's car... ouuuu you two are really in lovey-doveeyyyy~ did you two went on a date?"

"n-no,Loke's happens to pass me by so he gave me a ride that time..." said the brown eyed bloned

"mou~ it must be nice to have a hotty like Loke to be your boyfriend... you're like a star"

Lucy gave a little smile "Loke isnt my boyfriend anymore... it's been month since we broke up... were just like bff now..."

"oh really? seeing you and Loke together doesn't seem like you're best friends more like girlfriend boyfriend to us.."

"oh come on... Loke and I arr through but we are still friends..."

"well if you say so... but is there a chance that you and loke to be back together?"

"well.. who knows... I can't see who will end up in my future... maybe but at the same time maybe not..."

While being teased by her friends, Lucy and her friends heard the buzzer from the inside of the school gym. Signaling the game is finish. Remembering what she had promised Levy made Lucy widen her eyes and run toward the school gym.

"Oh yeah... I forgot! I promised Levy-chan that I would support the game and that is today!"

Lucy rushed off toward the gym to looked for levy... seeing so many people blocking her path toward her friend. She saw slightly the pink hair player but she was blocked off by Gajeel with a very wide smirk on his face.

"G-gajeel?" she said while trying to peeked on the view behind him "w-who won?" As her chocolate brown eyes looked at gajeel with a question, "Gihi~" Gajeel gave her only a laugh.

**(To be continued)**

* * *

Yaho~! Sorry for the slow update hehe... quite busy during daytime so I have no time to type in off and sometimes during night time gives me a very slacking feeling.

Anyways so far the story events... Natsu and Lucy only manage to see each other by a twist of weather haha they dont know each other for She along with the Gajevy couple goes to a different one. We now know that they have started a bet to see who will lose and transfer schools...

**who won? Who will transfer? does Lucy still have feelings for Loke? What happen to Lisanna? Who is the blunette in the audience? Why do I update slow? What kind of story is this? **still more questions and still more chapters to come.


	6. 4 A bet is a bet

The buzzer sound was the sound of endings and beginnings...

[ Lucy's PoV}

That time everyone was rejoicing. The cheer, the laughter and more...

I just found out that if our school lost we will be forced to transfer and that bet reached our principals...

but

Team ERA won...

Gajeel sang in front of many audience so much to their dismay... and were force to listen until the end.

Levy was praised by her strategies but still teased as the new small strategist.

and me?

It was the start of a new semester. New year, new semester and new students...

"WE WON...right?" I said to levy as we walk together to reach school.

Levy smiled "yup... though it was just a mere luck... if it wasnt for Erza, our team would lose..."

It seems that during the final minutes of the game, Erza was so pissed at Natsu's long speech and pathetic pose that she threw a mono block chair at him that made him lose the shot.

"I see... so I guess it is all thanks to Erza... but... what about the bet?"

"like what was talked about...a deal is a deal. Gomen [sorry] Lu-chan, Gajeel made a stupid bet and drag you in it..."

"The bet was about who loses will transfer schools, right?"

"yeah..."

I hung my head out "then why... Why the hell are we the one who transferred out?!"

Levy made a sweat drop and a smile so disturbing "ughh... about that, the principals were the one's at fault. They made a bet about us. Our principal made a bet that he will give ERA Academy to Fairy Academy if our team loses since he thought we would lose because we only have Gajeel and they have that Double Aces in their team..."

" what a pathetic bet that is..."

"since our team won...the fairy academy's principal won and we the students will be force to transfer..."

"mou~ win or lose, we will transfer out?"

"I guess..."

Levy and I made a big sigh when suddenly Gajeel appear behind us. "gihihi~"

"yo shorty! bunny girl!"

"would you stop calling me that?!" both of us shouted.

"Why the long faces? we won!" said gajeel while wearing a wide smile.

"aren't you a bit gang-ho about it..." said levy as she walk side by side us. "of course I am... I beat salamander and the nudist. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I guess transferring out, doesn't even bother you..."

"nope." he said with a very confident grin on his face. As the three of us walk together side by side, from the very distance, at the very entrance of the school I saw the glimpse of a pink hair guy.

without any single thought, while following my instincts. I run after it leaving gajeel and levy alone without saying why. As I reached the entrance, I could not see a trace of him anymore.

in front of the entrance of Fairy Academy, hoping that the pink haired guy who I've seen in that moment goes there. As I looked at the very arch of the school.

I made a step forward.

**(To be continued)**


End file.
